The secert crush
by jade.jones.73157203
Summary: The secrect crush summary Levy has always thought of Gajeel was cute and Gajeel as thought the same thing. They never knew that they both like eachother but either one of them knew about it until one night when Gajeel gets drunk. He admits that he loves her. What will Levy do will she say she loves him too or will she walk away.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The crush

It was normal night at the fairy tail guild hall for Gajeel. He drank his usual alcohol, but then he got drunk. The problem was he had a big crush on Levy, but every time he got drunk he ran the risk of telling Levy his true feelings for her. Meanwhile, Levy was watching Gajeel getting drunk. She also had a crush on him. Not trying, Gajeel fell on top of Levy and grabbed her boobs. Levy blushed bright red then Gajeel picked her up, and took back to his place.

They started to make out. Their lips were in sync with every kiss, they moaned. Gajeel then started to undress Levy. Levy's face got redder at the way Gajeel was looking at her nude body. "What is it Levy? Your face is so red. Do like me because I like you, Levy."

Gajeel started to leave a trail of kisses down her body. Levy arched her back Gajeel looked at her and asked, "have you done this, before Levy? Because it looks like it's your first time."

Levy looked at Gajeel and shook her head no. Then asked "is it going to hurt?" Gajeel then looked at her and said, "Yes I can't stop it. But it will feel go after a while."

Levy nodded and let him continue. Gajeel started to lick her on her wet pussy. Levy moaned louder, "G-G-Gajeel that is too much."

Gajeel continued to lick her then he stopped, "Here how about this, Levy. Does that feel better?"

Levy looked at him and asked, "How about what?"

Gajeel looked at her and put his dick at the enterace of her pussy. "I'm going to put this in now. Let know if it hurts."

Levy nodded and let Gajeel continue. Gajeel then put it in. "Gajeel that feels good. Pain! It feels nice."

Gajeel thrusted faster and harder. Levy yelp when Gajeel hit her g-spot. "So I see I hint your g-spot. Did supise you?"

Levy nodded and wrapped her legs around him."Gajeel that feels really good! Please make me cum."

Levy said panting. Gajeel smirked and said, "Ok I am going to cum, where can I cum? Whereever or what."

Levy moaned loudly then said, "Do whatever you want."

Gajeel smirked then repiled with a hard and heavy thrust he then came inside Levy then said, "I love you Gajee. I have always loved you."

Levy panted Gajeel wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the secret lovers

Gajeel woke up the next morning with a hang over he then looked next to him. He then saw Levy cuddle up to him. Gajeel closed his eyes then up them. It was not a dream before he knew it Levy was awake."Good morning Gajeel."

Levy said has she kissed pushed her back and said "what are you doing Levy?"

She just looked at Gajeel and smiled but then she said "I love you Gajeel does that remind you of last night and what happend."

Gajeel remember what happen last night he then said "wait so you know how i feel about you?"

Levy nodded Gajeel blush in response. Levy laughed then walk down the hallway in her night clothes. Gajeel looked at her ass and started thinking that Levy had a fine ass. Levy looked at him and asked "what why you looking at me like that?"

Gajeel smirk then said "you are just so sexy and beautiful"

Levy smirk then got dressed. She put her ruben in her hair. Gajeel never took his eyes off her. Gajeel then came up behind hert and rapped is arms around her wrist. Gajeel then started to kiss her neck. "G-G-Gajeel what are y-y-you doing?"

Gajeel smirk then moved his hand down to her down

Gajeel smirk then move his hand down to her panties and started to kiss her neck. "G-G-Gajeel what are y-y-you doing?"

Gajeel smirk then moved his hand down to her panties and started to rub. Levy arch her head and back. Gajeel then started to rub it faster Levy moaned louder. "Does it feel good Levy?"

Levy nodded moaned then said "yes please put it in please."

Gajeel pushed her down on the floor and undressed. Gajeel then put it in and started to thrust hard and fast. "G-G-Gajeel that feels really good."

Gajeel grined then went even faster "I am going to come inside you of you."

Levy panted and hugged Gajeel close to her. Gajeel blushed "hey what are you doing shorty."

Levy smile then fell asleep with Gajeel againist her boobs. Gajeel smiled and said to him self "she is so cute when she is asleep."

He then played with her hair. Levy started to smile in her sleep. Gajeel started to wonder what she was dreaming about. Gajeel then picked her up and started a bath. He then got undressed and put her in the tub with him. Levy soon woke up in Gajeel's arms. She jump Gajeel then said "calm down shorty it is just me."

Levy calm down at the feel of the hot water touching her soft skin plus Gajeel's arms wrapped around her.

"There you go my little shorty."

Gajeel said with a playful smirk. Timeskip Gajeel got dress then went to go help Levy get ready.


End file.
